


The Roommate

by Bolontiku



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Basically getting to know your roommate and getting to know what its like to live with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more like a series of drabbles

The best thing about being roommate to Steve Rogers. You contemplated as you stared at your ceiling.

1)He paid his portion of the bills. Whether he was around to use his space or portion of utilities or not. 

2)He was hardly around kept away by work.

3)God, just look at him! What a body!

4)He paid bills.

When he came home one day it surprised you as you were in nothing but your panties and bra (he was never home okay?)

Steve’s eyes widened once he shut the front door and came face to face with you in nothing but your lacy black lingerie. His eyes slid down your entire body and came back up slowly, he raised his eyebrows when you squeaked and ran for your room.

He didn’t bring it up till you were sitting in the living-room with him later that evening catching up. He had an armload of dirty clothes when he asked.

“You’re never here! Do you blame me? And can you please use a clothes basket?! Watching you laundry like that is gonna drive me crazy!”

Steve raised his eyebrows yet again and you narrowed your eyes at him as he opened his arms letting the clothes fall to the floor quickly turning on his heels and closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

You stared after him. Okay. Scratch that, Steve Rogers was a pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve came home more often. Said work wasn't as busy, what kind of work did he do? Placing his hands on his hips he scrunched his face up staring at the ceiling, it was an endearing look, “well…kinda humanitarian work.”

“So you work with people? Like nurse? Or therapy? You can’t be a volunteer, you make too much money…” you bit into a carrot as he came to stand by the kitchen counter. He had been your roommate for over six months and you really didn’t know much about him. His background check had come through clean and- you swirled around mouth open. “Holy shit I just remembered! When you applied to be my roomie…you work for Stark!”

Steve looked flustered and then he chuckled. “Something like that.”

“What’s he like?! Do you work with THE Tony Stark or are you a grunt worker?” you asked.

Steve shrugged his shoulder, “alright. Yes, I work alongside him. He’s a pain in the ass.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “How do I know your not lying?” Steve smiled, something you were starting to like seeing, and moved around the counter to stand next to you.

He pulled his phone out and swiped his gallery open quickly finding a picture of himself and Stark, who was hanging off him in the picture. “He love to take selfies…more the merrier.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the picture, you also couldn’t help notice how thick Steve was. Taller than you by a foot, shoulders broad. You looked away before he caught you staring.

“Well…at least your not a murderer..” you said turning around and turning the coffee pot on. You rummaged around the cupboard above you. Where was your mug?

Steve leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. “Murderer?!” he asked as you stood on your toes, he let his eyes slide down your figure till they stopped on your ass, your stretching was pulling your sleeping shorts up and he had a great view of your shapely legs, he cleared his throat as he could see the curve of your ass peeking out from the bottom. “Why would you think I am a murderer?”

You dropped down onto your heels. “Oh, well I’ve had all sorts of roomies, you're the first to actually stick around this long and you haven’t been home. Plus you come and go at different hours of the day-you don’t bring anyone with you.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” he asked sighing and stepping up behind you, easily reaching over you to grab the black mug that sat at the back of the cupboard. “This one?”

You turned and froze at the sight of his chest in your face. “Y-yes!” you breathed a look on your face.

Steve smirked, he knew that face, he leaned down his lips next to your ear. “Your welcome,” he breathed into your ear. He laughed when you shivered, “I have to go.”

You stared dumbstruck as he grabbed his keys and left shutting the door behind him. Did he really just…?

Steve Rogers was an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

You glared at the thermostat, 72 degrees my ass, you opened another window and set another fan on. Jesus, why was it so damned hot? You called your landlord yet again and were sent to voicemail yet again, so you left another message. Fifth one today, and it was midday now!

The front door opened and Steve walked in, you were surprised to see him with facial hair, it looked damned good on him too. You hadn’t seen him in over two weeks, “why is it so hot? The elevator ride up was hell!” he exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up as he saw you in the shortest shorts you had and a cami.

“I’ve been trying to get in touch with the landlord all morning!” you groaned standing in front of a fan. He watched as you pulled it in front of the fridge with you and stood in front of it with the door open. You didn’t bat an eye, “look don't judge me okay?”

Steve smirked, hands up in mock surrender. “At least the fridge is still working!”

You closed the door and stepped back staring at it, “please don't die and ruin all my yummy food!” you begged it in mock horror. This earned you a chuckle from Steve who went into his room. You sighed and remembered you had popsicles in the freezer squeaking with happiness.

Steve stepped back out in time to see you pull one out and unwrap it. “Did you just squeak? And since when has it been hot?” he asked watching you wrap your lips around the cherry flavored frozen treat. He licked his own lips and forced his eyes back down at his phone, he was going to try his luck calling the landlord. 

You tossed your head back, exposing your neck, while you thought of what time you woke up. Steve moved to sit at the counter, he found the number and dialed, his eyes sliding back to you, you sighed and let your head loll to stare at him, “probably since around eight am. I mean I’m pretty sure that it was the heat that woke me, otherwise since it’s my day off I would have slept in.” You slid your tongue along the length of the popsicle and around it as it melted in earnest. “Dammit! Its too hot! It’s melting too fast!” You tried forcing the entire stick into your mouth to save it and Steve swallowed shifting in his seat.

You looked over when you heard him make a noise, “You okay?” you asked frowning, you looked back at your pop as it melted onto your hand, quickly lapping at your fingers. You looked over again at Steve who now had his ear pressed to his phone. He shifted in his seat and you moved over to the counter leaning on your elbows, “You know that shirt is not doing anything to help with the heat,” Steve’s baby blue eyes flew up to you, wide as he stared at you, “I’m just saying you should at least go change if your not gonna take it off. Shit if I could without you staring at my-ARE YOU STARING AT MY BREASTS?!” you cried as his eyes flickered down, to be fair you felt your pop drip onto your chest.

The blush that crossed his face was answer enough and suddenly a smirk crossed your lips. He straightened as the landlord answered his call, “Yes, this is Steve Rogers in 34B. Just got home and was wondering what happened to the air conditioner?” he watched as you purposely slid your tongue along the stick and then fit as much of it into your mouth as you could, not that there was much left, but this was your opportunity for revenge! You kept from looking as you did your best to be as sexy as possible imitating a blow job with the damned frozen stick and you stifled a laugh as he made a noise low in his throat. “No, not you sir....yes within the hour? Thank you.”

You smirked at him as he hung up and set his phone down. Your smile faltered though as he pulled his shirt up and over. Your mouth dropped open, the pop falling out of your lips as you stared at his chest. Steve laughed, your looked down at your popsicle that was now laying on the counter as if it had betrayed you. Moving quickly you cleaned up the mess, “How did you get him on the phone?” you asked stealing glances at the man that sat at your counter shirtless and damn if you didn’t need to go find your phone and take a picture! You needed to get back at him! 

“I think he answered because he didn’t recognize my number honestly,” Steve answered, watching intently as you took a clean washcloth and doused it under cold water. He sucked in a breath as you wiped it down your neck to the swell of your breasts.

You smirked as you looked over and caught his eyes glued to your chest, oh he liked them. “Well! I think I’m going to read a book till they fix this crap!” you hummed as you made your way over to the couch and picked up your book and sat down, stretching your legs out before you.

Steve grunted, staying in his seat for a moment before he stood. “I think, I think I’ll go...take a shower.”

You hummed in acknowledgement, eyes flickering over the edge of your book to watch as he walked a bit awkwardly to his room, a smile on your lips.


	4. Chapter 4

You bounced your leg up and down, the apartment was as clean as it was every going to get. You had woken up frustrated, work had been shit the day prior and you had told them you quit, they laughed and told you they would see you the next day you were scheduled. Nevermind you had three days off…you were going to quit…you nodded to yourself and groaned. 

Too bad you loved your job.

You sighed as music blared into your one ear, the other earbud hanging loosely around your neck. Spotify was being weird and you didn’t care for the music at the moment. You shot your friend a text, telling him you had baked goods for him. A quick reply from him made you smile, he was excited and you wondered if you should make him pay for it? 

You looked up as Steve walked in the door, a gorgeous red head walking in close behind him, why you felt a pang of jealousy you had no idea. Still you straightened up and reached up to fix your wayward hair. There was no helping your disheveled look, you pulled the earbud out and offered them a small smile. 

“Hey…” Steve looked around the kitchen in surprise. “Uhhh, this is my friend Nat…” he gave you a smile, tilting his head to the side as you stood there in boxers with a too large shirt and your hands on your hips. “Nat this is Y/N, my roommate.”

The redhead smiled brightly at you. You had the feeling she was genuinely a good person, immediately taking a liking to her. “Hi!”

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you!” she chirped sitting down and reaching for a cupcake.

“I’ll be right back, Nat!” he gave her an admonishing look.

“It’s fine!” you smiled waving a hand in the air as she bit into the cupcake smirking at Steve who rolled his eyes and hurried to his room. 

“Ohhh my God!” She moaned, “W-what is this?” she asked her green eyes flying to you.

You blushed, “That…that one is the blueberry mix, with cream cheese filling, I added some strawberries to that batch…”

Nat looked over the kitchen counters with bright eyes, “You going to a bake sale?”

Again you blushed, “Erm, not really. I get frustrated and go off on a baking tangent…it’s…it usually helps.” You squirmed under her sharp gaze.

“Sexually frustrated huh?” she asked not bashful in the slightest.

You closed your eyes for a moment and leaned against the counter behind you. “Well, yes… it doesn’t happen often but it kinda sucks now that I am single. Usually I have a friend…but he is now in a serious relationship and its…well,” you ran a hand through your hair scratching behind your ear nervously.

Nat smirked at you, “So now you have to find a new friend huh? Yeah I know how that is-” Both of you looked over as the door opened and a head popped in, dark hair sliding around the face of a stranger, Grey blue eyes landing on Nat. She smiled, “Oh, my god Bucky! You have to try one of these cupcakes! Bucky is a secret sweet tooth king,” She exclaimed as the head pushed past the door and your eyes swallowed every inch of that delectable body that followed it in. 

‘Bucky’ let himself in, quickly crossing the room in three strides and snatched the cupcake from Nat and eating half of it in one bite. “Jesus!” he exclaimed closing his eyes.

Jesus was right, you turned around as the oven timer went off and Nat leaned over the counter to watch as you pulled out a pan. She moaned at the smell, “Is that…pineapple upside down cake?”

You smiled as you flipped the pan onto a baking sheet. “Well, I make them into little muffins, so that there's no messy cutting and stuff.”

Bucky moved over to sniff and you made a small noise as he leaned over you his body pressed against the back of yours. You could hear Nat chuckling from somewhere behind that solid wall of muscle.

“Hey Buck, got tired of the car?” you heard Steve.

“Yeah, and then once I got on this floor I couldn’t help but follow the damned smell…”

Nat leaned back on the chair, “You know Bucky…Y/N is Steve’s roomie.”

Steve perked an eyebrow adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder wondering what Nat was up to. Bucky smiled down at you extending his hand, “surprised we haven’t met yet! I’m Bucky, been friends with this guy for years!” he jerked his thumb over at Steve.

“Y/N,” you murmured looking over at Steve who looked uncomfortable. Maybe he didn’t want you meeting his friends? He hadn’t brought them around and maybe he didn’t like you as much as you thought he did? You were just his roommate after all. He had been careful to keep from bringing anyone over. Maybe he had thought you weren’t home? Why did that bother you? You took a step back and decided you needed to box these baked goods up. “Uhm, you guys want some? I can pack it up, I was going to anyhow there is no way I can eat all of this, I was going to give it to my friends.”

Nat narrowed her eyes at you and then looked over at Steve who yet again adjusted his shoulder strap, before jumping in.

“We really need to get going,” Steve said.

Bucky turned around and glared at his friend. “You cannot stop me from taking something home!”

Nat smiled, “Bucky?” she started with her most innocent voice, he looked over at her with a bit of disappointment clearly expecting her to side with Steve, “You know Y/N just told me she’s single.”

You felt panic as he turned around and smiled at you. “Yeah?” he asked voice low, “Maybe I can change that?”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve watched as you packaged up baked goods into little boxes and then switched numbers with Nat. Bucky perked an eyebrow and smirked at you, “you’re seriously gonna give her your number but not me doll? How is that fair?” he asked holding out his hand.

You glanced at Steve and felt the pit in your stomach grow as you saw him set his jaw. You blinked as you felt Becky’s long fingers wrap around your own as he took your phone from you.

Steve was pissed. He wouldn’t look at you as Bucky punched in his number and hit dial, assuring that he got your phone number letting out a triumphant “AHA!” when his phone rang in his pocket.You looked up as Bucky leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to your cheek. “Alright doll, we’re headed out to the gym. See you later?”

“Yes!” you managed a bit breathy as he pulled away, his own box of goodies in his hands which he lifted in a small salute to you.

Nat grinned like a cat that had just caught its prey as she wrapped a hand around Steve’s upper arm pulling him away before you could say anything.

The apartment seemed small suddenly. Shaking your head you moved quickly, you needed to get the rest packed up and take it out to your friend. It didn’t take long. You knew it was coming and it didn’t really surprise you when he told you the two of you could not be friends anymore.  
***

Steve looked up as you shut the door behind you. “Hey…you alright?” he asked.

You smiled and waved a hand at him, “Yeah it’s fine…how was your gym…thing?”

Steve snorted, “It was good. Do you always give your number to random people?” He asked you suddenly.

Setting your purse down you sighed, “Do we have to do this right now?” you asked pinching the bridge of your nose.

“I just don’t know how you can just give your number to random people, you’re gonna get kidnapped one day.”

You scoffed, “I will have you know that I can take care of myself thank you.”

Steve perked an eyebrow at you, “can you now? I’d like to see your moves,” he waved his hand at you and you crossed your arms over your chest. “C’mon, I can take a hit, unless you're all talk?”

His stupid little smirk…you unfolded yourself from where you were and stalked forwards, mimicking his stance, legs shoulder width apart, shoulder back and at an angle, fists up one in front of you the other beside you. He perked an eyebrow at you and lowered himself. “You sure?” you asked, he nodded and you let out a steady breath before pulling your arm back and hitting him as hard as you could.

Steve let out a curse and you cried out when his large hands caught your hands in his, you hit the counter with a thud and winced at the pain in your back, which was pushed aside as you felt his body against yours, pinning you to the counter. 

“Steve?” you whimpered as you looked up at him, his blue eyes had darkened and the pupils expanded as he stared at your lips.

“Shit, sorry. Training kicks in sometimes,” he murmured eyes still on your lips.

You let out a breath as he pulled away, you felt your body begin to relax almost immediately and looked up at him, "holy hell!” you cried as he raised a hand to his split lip, “shit! I didn’t mean that!” you rushed over grabbing a clean rag from the cupboard and ran it under cold water. He brushed your hands away but you wouldn’t let up till he allowed you to clean the blood off and you pressed the rag to his bottom lip.

Steve chuckled as he leaned against the counter and you frowned, “what? Your so small I didn’t know you could pack a punch like that!”

You rolled your eyes at him, this close you could see the small specks of green in his blue eyes, “big things come in small packages,” you murmured pulling the rag away checking for blood.

Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off your lips, his tongue darting out as you parted your lips in concentration, he winced at the slight pain and smirked as you glared up at him, “well I say now you owe me…split lip and all…”

You stepped back, “what?! How do I owe you?! You told me to do it!” you huffed.

Dammit you were too cute! He dropped his gaze and looked up at you making you suck in a breath, “well I am wounded!” he grinned and winced again.

“Self inflicted if you ask me….” you bit the inside of your cheek to keep from giggling at his wounded look, “depends on what you want,” you gave in with an exaggerated sigh, as you moved to the freezer pulling out a pack of frozen peas and gently placing it against his bottom lip.

Steve closed his eyes at the cool sensation on his throbbing lower lip. It would heal within the hour, he knew, he also knew you didn’t know that. Opening his eyes to see you still standing before him he pushed the urge to kiss you aside, “movie?”

You did laugh then, “Netflix and chill?” you asked with a smirk. He nodded and reached up to hold the bag in place, his fingers closing over yours sending little shivers up your hand and along your arm. It seemed he noticed that as you pulled away trying not to jerk back. “You pick the movie then,” you nodded stepping away and reaching back into the cupboard, “I’ll make the popcorn you big baby!”

Steve fist pumped and headed to the living room, he knew what he wanted to watch and you soon followed him, bowl of popcorn in one hand, two drinks in the other. “No candy?” he asked and you nudged him quickly, making him laugh. He looked over as a soft gasp left you, “something wrong?” he asked as you pulled your legs up onto the couch beside him.

“N-no…not at all.”

Steve didn’t ask again as the movie began and he was getting into it, he jumped as you screamed diving under his side as Pennywise the clown came onscreen. Steve laughed as you seemed determined to bury yourself under him. “Y/N…Y/N?!” he couldn’t help but laugh as you had turned into a small ball beside him, popcorn strewn all over the place. “Y/N, doll! Its just a movie!” he exclaimed wrapping his arms around you.

“Shut up! I know that!” you jumped again and he broke out into laughter yet again, “don’t laugh at me Steve!” you squirmed from his grasp and hurriedly stood while the clown was off screen, “I have to be up early and so!” you didn’t end your sentence properly knowing Pennywise would be coming back on screen as the actors on screen screamed bloody murder, you made a beeline for your bedroom.

Steve sighed as he watched you disappear into your room, “smooth Rogers, real smooth.”

You jumped as Steve knocked on your door his head poking in, “hey,” he smiled sheepishly at you. You had your pillows around you, particularly around your feet and the covers pulled up to your chin. “Look, I didn’t know you were scared of clowns…"he started stepping into your room. "Need some company till you fall asleep…since you have to be up early?”

You nodded from your place in the middle of the bed watching him walk over. He kicked his boots off and shirked his jacket, dropping it by his boots before climbing in beside you. He moved the pillow to your other side, “more defensive shielding you know?” he smirked and stretched out beside you. Both of you stayed quiet for a moment and you heard him take in a deep breath before he put his hands behind his head, “you should lay down instead of just sitting there. Promise I’ll fight if anything comes in.”

You scoffed but moved to lay down next to him. “I know its stupid…clowns are stupid…they’re just creepy!”

Steve pursed his lips before wrapping an arm around your shoulder, “I uh…I used to be afraid of poodles.”

“Poodles?!” you pulled away to look at him.

Steve opened and closed his mouth, “They are little savages, and their hair aggravated my asthma…fluffy little demons!”

You giggled and let him pull you back to him, your head resting on his chest. You squirmed till you were completely snuggled into his side and Steve chuckled, “Forget the clown yet?”

“Steve!” You lifted your head and looked around, his large hand pushed your head back down. “I swear…if you let that clown get me I will come back and pull on your feet when your asleep!”

Steve chuckled as he yawned, you were just too cute, he thought as he felt sleep claim him.


End file.
